Spa
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Relajarse es bueno para la salud y el corazón. AU, Mpreg, Omegaverse y muchas advertencias más ;)


_Basado un un one-shot de_ _ **Victoria Brice**_ _. No crean que sé inglés, nop, si bien la autora lo es, me temo que usé Google Traductor para comprenderlo, así que esto fue lo que entendí jajaja_

 _Los personajes son creación de Marvel Comics, sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Spa**_

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

La mujer rodó los ojos ante la petición de su amigo, no obstante no pudo negarse y agarró lo que este le daba.

—¡Muchas gracias! Te deberé un gran favor por esto.

—Yo creo que me deberás más.

Dijo ella, pero se giró sobre los talones para dejar al otro, antes de que la gran sonrisa de éste la contagiara.

000

El pelinegro dejó su bolso sobre la silla y esperó por su cuñada. Sif era una de las pocas betas que Loki toleraba, o que no le despertaba ese deseo de confrontar; suponía que era porque Hela era la Alfa y siendo su hermano sentía esa protección.

Sus ojos verdes miraron a su alrededor; el centro comercial estaba lleno y para su incomodidad había muchas parejas de Omegas con sus Alfas paseando por el sitio.

Loki casi gruñó; su trabajo lo tenía muy ocupado como para buscar algún romance, no se quejaba, más de vez en cuando sus instintos Omegas le jugaban una mala pasada, haciendo que deseara una _ordinaria_ vida con un Alfa y algún cachorro. Claro que el de ojos verdes se regañaba así mismo por caer en esos pensamientos ridículos. Él se encontraba bien usando supresores en su ciclo y trabajando en sus diseños.

Loki escuchó un saludo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola. Siento haber llegado tarde.

—No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

—Que bien.

Sif se sentó y llamó al mesero, pidiendo un jugo de moras. Y luego vio al pelinegro:

—Te ves cansado y un poco enfermo.

—Ya sabes, tuve una entrega está semana.

—¿Donde?

—En O'Corps.

—Vaya, debió ser grande.

—Y con muchos cambios. Deseaban cambiar todas las oficinas de los CEO.

—Dicen que el heredero tomó el mando no hace mucho.

—Si eso me comentaron, pero no lo vi personalmente. Y eso que la empresa de nuestros padres tienen negocios con ellos desde que recuerdo.

—Si Hela visita seguido O'Corps.

—En fin esa es la razón de mi cansancio y por si fuera poco creo que ya no tarda mi ciclo en llegar.

—Ya veo. ¿Ya te estás medicando?

—Aun no, pero lo haré en cuanto llegue a casa.

Sif sonrió y en cuanto sus bebidas llegaron optaron por pedir algo de comer.

Terminaban su postre cuando Sif pareció recordar:

—Por cierto, escuché de un muy buen lugar para tomar un descanso y relajarte.

—No quiero ir a un Club...

—¡No! —exclamó divertida la mujer — Es un Spa, en donde dan unos masajes fabulosos, me lo han recomendado mucho mis amigos.

Loki arqueó una ceja, pero aceptó la tarjeta que Sif le extendió; ésta era sencilla en color aguamarina y con el nombre del lugar en letras blancas.

—Deberías intentarlo, antes de doparte con supresores.

El de cabello color ebano y largo, se encogió de hombros:

—No se oye tan mala idea.

La reunión terminó y cada uno se fue a su casa. Loki entró a su departamento y dejándo su bolso en el sillón, caminó con dirección al baño; ahí abrió su gabinete y sacó el envase de supresores y calmantes. Miró los dos y exhaló...

—Los llevaré conmigo.

Se dijo y regresando por sus llaves y un bolso más pequeño salió de nuevo, rumbo a ese Spa. Deseaba tomar esa alternativa natural, aunque dudaba que le ayudará con detener o calmar su celo. En el camino pidió su cita y se congratuló de no tener problemas para conseguirla.

Arribó al sitio; saliendo de su auto recorriendo con la vista el área. Era un edificio moderno, de sólo dos plantas, grandes ventanales y puertas de cristal, rodeado de un paisaje natural con pasto y algunos pequeños árboles.

Loki entró y llegó a recepción. Una mujer joven y atractiva le saludó.

—Buenas tardes, señor...

—Laufey, Loki Laufey.

La mujer tecleó y sin borrar la sonrisa indicó:

—Oh si su cita es para masaje. Es en la sala tres.

Ella señaló el pasillo, no obstante ya estaba otra mujer esperándolo para guiarlo.

Fue guiado a una ducha para que se bañara, y luego a una tina de hidromasaje; ahí sintió que el calor que experimentaba no era tan natural, más antes de que lo pensara más, fue llamado a una de las habitaciones; donde se subió a la cama y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de ésta.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse y cerrarse poco después. Loki siendo curioso y desconfiado, se incorporó un poco para ver a quién sería su masajista. El de cabello negro deseó no haberlo hecho, pues al ver al _Dios Nórdico_ que entró a la habitación, su calor subió por las nubes dejándolo necesitado y muy nervioso.

—Buenas tardes mi nombre es Thor —Loki casi rió por como ese nombre encajaba perfectamente con ese enorme Alfa, porque lo era, ese olor almizclado, fuerte y terroso que despedía el quiropráctico, lo gritaba — y seré su masajista.

—...Ah... Soy Laufey... Loki.

El gran rubio sonrió y las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron, así que decidió girarse y recostarse concentrándose en algo más que aquellas fuerte manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Cosa imposible, pues en cuanto Thor se untó el aceite necesario, llegó hasta la camilla y puso sus palmas sobre la espalda blanca de Loki, quien tuvo que morderse los labios para que el gemido que hizo no se escuchara.

Su pene ya estaba duro cual roca y la superficie de la camilla bajo él, no estaba ayudando. No había error su celo ya estaba ahí y lo comprobó al sentir como lubricaba como naturalmente sucedía en _ese momento_ estando frente a un Alfa del que se sentía muy atraído.

Las manos fuertes seguían recorriendo sus músculos tensos, sin embargo sus hormonas gritaban por algo de contacto más íntimo.

Thor bajó la sabana y lo que vio lo dejó sonriendo... El Omega ya estaba muy húmedo entre las _mejillas_.

—Vaya, con razón hueles delicioso...

Dijo con voz gutural, que envió espasmos de placer a Loki.

El de ojos verdes estaba rojo hasta el cuello, pero estaba más deseoso, por lo que se atrevió...

—¿Y harás algo al respecto?

El rubio sonrió depredador y separando las nalgas de Loki introdujo en dedo haciéndolo girar, sintiendo que Loki no necesitaba mucha preparación el Alfa se quitó la ropa mostrando su magnífico cuerpo y un miembro erguido y listo, de muy buen tamaño.

Loki se giró y saboreó anticipadamente esa gloria de carne que pronto sería suya, porque en ese momento Thor lo jaló hasta la orilla de la cama separandole las piernas y besando los muslos blancos y firmes, antes de colocarlos sobre sus hombros para poder guiar su pene en ese orificio hambriento que lo llamaba. Loki se removió impaciente...

—Vamos con calma, que a pesar de tu lubricación, debes acostumbrarte a mi tamaño.

Loki se hubiera burlado de la arrogancia del de ojos azules, no obstante estaba muy ocupado sintiendo como la cabeza del pene de este lo iba abriendo con lentitud.

De un golpe Thor se terminó de meter y el gemido de Loki casi lo hizo correrse, más se contuvo y comenzó a bombear aferrándose a las caderas del pelinegro.

—Eso es cariño, siente como te lleno...

—Más..., más..., anudame...

—Oh no lo dudes, cargarás a mi cachorro...

Loki dejó de pensar y sólo sintió. El nudo del rubio lo fue llenando al momento en que éste lo regaba con su semilla sin permitirle salir para que la concepción fuera segura.

Thor se dejó caer sin salir de Loki, besando el cuello de este antes de morderlo.

El de ojos verdes entre la bruma del sueño y sintiéndose unido a su Alfa, creyó escuchar...

—Por fin... Eres mío.

 _..._

 _Cinco meses más tarde_

Loki entró a la oficina sin avisar. Se plantó frente al gran escritorio de su esposo, sobando su vientre redondo.

—Tengo ganas de un batido de fresa.

El hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, dio una pobre excusa a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono y colgó, levantándose veloz.

—Vamos por él.

Loki sonrió inocentemente, realmente no se sentía ni un poco culpable de sacar del trabajo a Thor Odinson, Director de O' Corps. Después de todo éste lo amaba tanto como para hacerse pasar por masajista para conquistarlo... Sin olvidar que incluso pidio ayuda de su cuñada Sif.

Hela tuvo que resignarse a que ese _Gigante Rubio_ se hubiera robado a su hermanito.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Un one-shot inspirado en las maravillosas historias homoeróticas. Porque debo aceptar que prefiero la perspectiva del Omegaverse Occidental. No digo que no haya algunos mangas de este tema que me gusten mucho, pero son contados.


End file.
